


Paws for Thought

by xmoomzix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Comforting John, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Protective John, Redbeard - Freeform, Sherlock's Childhood, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the title is very cliche but it's all I could come up with. This is the result of a writing prompt on tumblr. Sherlock opens up to John about Redbeard, exposing more the heart behind the great mind. John's heart breaks for Sherlock but he thinks he knows just what to do to ease the pain. A heart melting end, two besotted fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws for Thought

"I don't remember much else about that day." Sherlock's voice startles John. For just over fifteen minutes they had been sat wordlessly, the crackling of the fire the only sound to break the stillness. John didn't dare breathe a word because Sherlock is telling him something personal and internal struggle he observes on the detectives face is heartbreaking. John's a patient man, he'll wait for however long it takes.

"I remember following the brook than ran through the bottom of our garden and it was cold, not deathly so but enough to nip at my nose and cheeks. My chest felt all tight, it was an awful feeling - like someone was sitting on my chest. I felt sick. Redbeard never strayed, ever. He always answered my call so as you can imagine, I was really scared. I squeezed myself through a gap in the fencing and called for him until my throat was raw. I ran through the brambles and the long grass, stumbling and scratching myself. Not once did I fear for myself, I only feared for my best friend."

A moments pause and Sherlock turns his gaze to the fire, pulls his legs up further to his chest. The way that the flames cast a warm glow on his features - John gets a glimpse of the scared little boy inside of Sherlock.

"I'm not sure how I knew where he was, my feet just carried me in the right direction. I knew as soon as I saw him that something was terribly wrong but that didn't stop me falling to my knees at his side and pulling his head into my lap. He was still alive.. just. I was desperately frightened. I don't know what else to do but try and soothe him, show him that he is loved. I can still feel his fur tickling my face as I buried my head into his neck. I still smell the damp earth and just that doggy smell that I guess most dogs share. I told him that I loved him, like it would make a difference.

There was nothing I could do though. I remember so clearly the moment his soul left his body. It was so... strange. His eyes which were always so bright and happy, they faded until they looked like glistening marbles. Empty, just like I felt. It was like his body had deflated and I .. I couldn't fix it."

A wedge forms in John's throat at the words, his heart constricting. He wants to leap out of his chair and gather Sherlock in his arms. Wipe away the tears that as gathering in his eyes. He opens his moth to speak but Sherlock continues.

"When I eventually got home and my father had buried him, I suppose everyone expected me to be inconsolable but it was like I went into autopilot. I closed myself off and immersed myself, building extra rooms in my mind palace, filling them with as much stimuli and data that I could. Redbeard's death still lingers in my mind though, even today. I can't delete it. It follows me everywhere. Do you know, I never really said goodbye?"

Sherlock is looking at John now and as his face crumples, so does John's heart. It been enough time now, caution be damned. John rises from his chair and slides uncomfortably onto the armrest of Sherlock's, his arm hook in around the mans shoulders and drawing him in. John comforts and soothes Sherlock until exhaustion sets in and as he's tucking the man into bed with a kiss to the temple, John has one thing on his mind;

He's going to get Sherlock a dog.

It takes several months to find a rescue dog of the right breed and John can only bless the stars that Sherlock hasn't figured out his plans. The detective is almost his usual self except a little subdued and every so often, John will catch him staring into space, lost in reflection. Every time this happens, John knows he's doing the right thing.

The dog he finds is ten months old, a rejected and underfed Christmas gift. Despite being malnourished the dog's coat is still thick and glossy and when she approaches John, her movements are wary and timid. All it takes is a warm smile and a pet to the head for her tail to wag and within an hour John is signing papers and bundling the precious girl into the back of the car.

Sherlock is out when they arrive at 221b which gives John time to unload all the essentials needed in caring for a dog. The dog is quick to scope her new home out, sniffing at every chair and corner, marking her territory on the kitchen floor, which John is quick to clean up. Following that mishap, the dog finds Sherlock's scarf dangling enticingly from a hook on the door and jumps up to latch onto it, swinging and tugging it it until the wool frays. A spilled bowl of water and scattered dog biscuits later and John is questioning if they can really do this. On top of cases, experiments and everything else. 

There little time to ponder however. Sherlock return home, grumbling about someone incompetent at the yard. John watches with apprehension as Sherlock halts mid-stride, watches his eyes take in the unraveled scarf, the trail of destruction leading into the kitchen. He sniffs.

At that moment the dog reappears from her hiding place of god knows where and also halts when she sees Sherlock. Sherlock looks down at her, his expression unreadable. John's heart hammers in his chest. They seem to be having some kind of stand-off. Then Sherlock lowers himself into a squat and extends his hand. The dog responds by padding forward, sniffing his fingers then giving them a tentative lick. The world tilts on it's axis for John, since when did time move so slowly? He watches the exchange in nervous anticipation and nearly gasps when he sees Sherlock's lip quiver.

"You did this?" He asks, not looking away fro, the dog.

John nods, "Yes. I mean, if it's not ideal I can - I just thought.." His words trail off. He knows he won't be taking her back because like the sun breaking through the clouds, a smile is stretching across Sherlock's face and he picks up the dog, hugging her so close to his chest that John is slightly concerned that she might suffocate but of course, that's ridiculous. Sherlock Holmes is enamoured. John's not sure what he's saying to the dog but his voice is oddly distorted and the dog is wriggling and licking at his face. 

"You like her then?" John asks, his heart melting at the scenes unfolding in front of him. 

Sherlock fusses with the dog a little more before setting her down on his chair. He turns to John and there are moved tears in his eyes. He takes both of John's hands in his, raises them to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you.. so much. I can't believe you did this for me."

"You're a right sap when you want to be, you know that?" John's voice is also thick with emotion. "Anyway, I know she's not Redbeard but I thought you might love her all the same. Now you have two people in this flat that love you."

Sherlock laughs and allows himself to be enveloped in John's arms. They stay that way until John feels a tug on the bottom of his trouser leg. "She's gonna need training you know. What are you going to call her?"

Sherlock ponders on this. "Mmm.. Lady?"

"Like 'Lady and the Tramp'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Bollocks. You delete the solar system but not Disney?"

"John-"

John can't take it anymore. Seeing Sherlock smitten with 'Lady' and so happy, he cuts Sherlock off with a kiss. He might need a new pair of pants but he has his detective, they have a dog and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
